


Happily Never After

by xXTheGameXx



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheGameXx/pseuds/xXTheGameXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Four Years After First Love*Tasha and Sam are married & expecting twin girls, but things get a little too familiar months after the girls are born and everything that's right go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Sequel to First Love: its four years later;

Dean parked his beloved Impala in the perfectly paved driveway. He grabbed a briefcase from the backseat and walked to the front porch of the house. The door was already open. On natural instinct Dean reached for a gun and instead gripped his blackberry. He sighed and walked slowly through the threshold wishing for the old days. As he came to a corner he called out for Sam.

"He's still at work." A familiar voice said. Dean's breathing slowed back to normal as he rounded the corner and spotted a familiar face.

"I thought Sam had you on bed rest?" Dean joked. "He's not gonna be a happy camper!"

"Oh well! I'll get back in bed when he gets home." Tasha concluded passing Dean a beer. He laughed.

"Then you better hurry because he's pulling up right now." Dean announced.

Tasha cursed under her breath. She turned around revealing her seven month bump and rushed to grab a blanket and sat on the couch. Dean laughed as he took a sip of his beer and Sam burst through the door wearing the classic suit and tie.

"Are you home, Tasha?" Sam called out as he set his stuff down in the foyer. He turned the corner to face the living room. Dean was sitting at the island and Elle was sprayed out on the couch under a blanket.

"I thought we agreed you'd try and stay in bed." Sam said walking into the kitchen and grabbing himself a beer.

"Damnit, Sam! I can't stay in bed all day." Tasha rebutted. "I'm not one to stay in bed all the day long and these two girls in here, won't stay still."

"I know" Sam said putting down his beer and meeting Tasha halfway between the kitchen and living room. "They'll be here soon and…"

"You'll have three kids to take care of." Dean joked. Sam smiled and Tasha laughed. Dean gulped down the last of his beer. He hugged his in-law good bye and slapped his brother on the back and left the couple alone.

All alone now, Sam and Tasha made their way to the bedroom to go to bed early. Tasha, then Sam took a shower and got into bed. In bed, Sam laid his head on his wife's stomach. He couldn't, in any way, stop himself from smiling. Tasha swiped back his brown hair and smiled at her husband. She knew he was so excited to be a father. She was just as excited to be a mother. Sam turned his attention towards her, and his smile grew even bigger. She kissed him lightly and Sam kissed her back. Tasha lay down on her back as Sam continued to feel the baby kick. Elle rolled her head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

The expecting mom woke up very early the next morning. Tasha took a one shot glance at the alarm clock. It was a little past three a.m. She looked over to Sam who looked adorable when he was asleep. She brushed his cheek softly and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she floated down the hallway she heard the wooden floors creak. She automatically stopped in her tracks and covered her stomach on instinct. Afraid to turn her back from the direction of the noise, she stepped backwards as carefully as she could.

She was pretty sure Sam put down the salt that night and that there was a demon trap on both the front and back porches, but she could be wrong. Tasha's breathing began to speed up. Before she knew it she had backed up into a gigantic six foot five figure otherwise known as Sam. He smoothly moved Tasha behind him and moved forward towards the kitchen. She quietly and quickly grabbed a .45 from the hallway drawer and loaded it. Sam looked at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and nodded forward.

As the pair inched forward they noticed the door leading to the nursery was open. Sam stopped dead in his tracks with this triggering a sensitive memory. He looked at and then at her stomach and flashed a weak smile. Tasha gave him that "it'll be ok" smile. Sam had noticed, a long time ago in college, that she gave that smirk when she was scared. It was his turn to be brave now.

Sam and Tasha pressed against the wall, as if they were trying to become it. Sam burst through the nursery door to find the room untouched. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to find that Tasha was no longer standing behind him, but was on the wooden floor gripping her stomach. Sam crouched down beside her as she winced in pain.

"I'm okay..." She said between winces. She was failing at being okay. Sam couldn't muster out any words, but he did manage to get out that he was calling 911.

When the ambulance finally arrived, like a hero, Sam carried his wife onto the gurney. He got into the ambulance with her as she continued to wince, gripping her stomach with each flinch.

"Mam, are you pregnant?" the EMT asked.

"No idiot, I'm just fat! The hell I'm pregnant!" Tasha yelled.

"Driver, you need to go faster, she's having contractions." The EMT shouted. Sam's head shot up so quickly at the word contractions.

"That's not possible. Is she going into labor?" He argued.

"It's possible, but we need to get her to the hospital to be sure." The EMT answered.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

They both turned their attention back to Tasha whose eyes were closed. The EMT looked over Tasha and quickly realized that she wasn't breathing. Sam held her face between his hands. He yelled for her to wake up but she didn't move. The EMT pushed Sam back as the emergency team took Tasha out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Sam stretched out of the ambulance and pushed his hair back in desperation. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Dean and Bobby. Both answered immediately and were at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes.

The original three paced the hospital floor in the ER waiting room. All three were anxious...they wondered what happened. Sam relayed the night's events and nothing but the sounds from the nursery seemed out of whack or suspicious. Dean finally got Sam to calm down and sit down, but his heart was still racing.

-Two Hours Later-

The doctor walked through the ER doors and towards Sam, Bobby, and Dean with a solemn expression on his face. Sam stood upright and rushed over to the doctor with Bobby and Dean trailing not far behind. As the doctor removed his gloves he closed his mouth a few times as if he were deciding what the right thing to say was.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ross Simmons." The doctor said shaking the men's' hands. "I take it you're the husband?" Dr. Ross said directing his question to Sam.

"Yea, I am. How's my wife?" Sam asked running his fingers through his hair.

"She's just fine. She hasn't delivered, yet, but she's in labor alright." Dr. Ross said as a small smile spread across his face. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all stared at the doctor with relieved looks on their faces. "If the three of you would like to see her, just follow me."

They all nodded in unison and followed Dr. Ross down the hall to see Tasha sitting up in the bed with a hint of a smile on her face. Sam heaved a sigh of relief and rushed over to her. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and held onto her hand. She flashed Bobby and Dean her signature smile and ushered for them to sit down.

"How're you feeling, kid?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm peachy." She said with a sincere smile. "I just feel like my ass is about to explode…" Sam smiled at her nervousness. The fact that in a few hours, Sam would officially be a dad and have two other human beings to take care of. "Did you talk to the doctor? How are the girls? Are they okay?" Tasha asked highly concerned.

"My nieces are fine and if they're not I'll be talking with that doctor of yours." Dean concluded with a major smirk. Bobby, Tasha and Sam laughed. As the laughter faded Tasha squeezed the life out of Sam's hand. His hand began to change colors just as she began to loosen her grip.

"You okay? You want the doctor?" Sam asked hurriedly. His panic was beginning to set in.

"No…just call Damon and my mother." Tasha mumbled with another wince of pain from a contraction. She began to breathe heavily and Sam rubbed her back and breathed slowly with her to calm her down. The pain was beginning to intensify. Sam nodded to Bobby who took over as he and Dean went out to call Tasha's family. When they got out of the room, Dean pulled Sam aside.

"She's still not talking to her dad?" Dean asked him as he pulled out his phone to call Olivia.

"No…she doesn't even want him here." Sam answered with a heavy tone.

"Do you want me to call him anyway?" Dean said as he dialed and put the phone to his ear. Sam shook his head as he did the same. Two quick minutes later, Damon and Olivia were going to try and be there as soon as they could. Sam and Dean heard a shout come from inside the room and they hustled back into the room to see what was going on. Sam sat on Tasha's side and Dean at the end of the bed.

"Sam." Tasha said with all seriousness as the contractions came closer together. "Get the doctor, now." Sam nodded quickly and left the room to find Dr. Ross. Dena took his spot in the chair and held her hand as she squeezed it tightly.

"Are you excited?" Dean said trying to distract her.

"Hell yea…Very excited." Tasha responded between gasps. Dean helped her pace her breathing again.

"That's good. What're you going to name them?" Bobby asked her, following Dean's lead.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Tasha yelled rather loudly. Dean's eyes widened out of fear. Bobby mirrored his expression.

"I'm right here!" Sam exclaimed as the doctor walked in at his heels. Dean and Bobby moved out of the way so he could check her dilation.

"Well, good news. You're ready. Sam, you can come with me and we'll get you ready." Dr. Ross said with a genuine smile.

"No! We have to wait for Damon and my mother…" Tasha said with another wince and a shake of her head.

"Tash..." Sam said holding her hand between his. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes, but he shook his head. She sighed and looked at Bobby and Dean, who shook their heads as well. She let her head hit the pillow as the nurse led Sam off to get into scrubs and other nurses alongside Dean and Bobby wheel her off to the delivery room. She let their hands slip out of her grasp as Sam followed her into the room.

-Two Hours Later-

Olivia, Damon, Bobby, and Dean were all waiting patiently in Tasha's room to hear news. They waited and waited to hear anything. Finally, Sam came in with the biggest grin stretched from cheek to cheek.

"The girls are here."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

That was all Sam said as he led them to the newborn baby ward. The five of them walked over to the glass as Sam pointed at the two baby girls in the front. "The one on the right is Emma Joanna Winchester and the one on the left is Jane Mary Winchester." Sam gloated with the same happy grin on his face.

"Congrats to ya, Sammy." Dean said. He gave his little brother a hefty pat on the back.

"Ya did good, kid." Bobby chimed in.

"Where's Natasha? Is she alright?" Olivia asked, still entranced by the sight of her grandchildren.

"She's fine. They'll be wheeling her back into the room in a few minutes." Sam said with a light tone.

"Good. Do I get to hold my granddaughters?" She asked excitedly. Sam nodded and smiled at the small tears gathering in her eyes.

He touched Olivia's shoulder gently as she cupped her hands over her mouth as two nurses brought the babies out of the room. Sam's wild grin returned as they put Emma and Jane in his arms. Damon quickly took at least ten pictures of his and Dean's new nieces. Dean and Bobby couldn't help but smile at Sam's new found joy. Suddenly there was a light touch on Dean's arm. He turned around to see Tasha in her hospital gown with Sam's same grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Dean whispered to her.

"It doesn't even matter." She answered softly. Sam turned around and flashed a concerned facial expression, but it instantly faded as she reached out to hold the girls. Sam carefully placed them in her arms and watched her entire body language changes. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and smiled down at his new family.

"They're going to look just like you." Damon whispered to Sam.

"I agree. They've got brown eyes just like you." Tasha agreed.

"They'll be beautiful like they're mom when they're older." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed Tasha's cheek. She blushed and looked down at the babies. Their eyes were wide open and looking up at their parents. Sam could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Emma's face. As soon as Jane was squirming and was soon handed off to Dean. The group of seven all went back to the room and sat on the bed and gazed down at the new additions with momentous admiration.

-The Next Morning-

"Tasha, you awake?" Sam greeted with a duffel bag and two car seats in hand as he entered the hospital room. He didn't see his wife in the bed, but he did see the hospital gown lying folded neatly on the bed. He sighed and instantly knew where she was. Just as he turned around to head to the baby war there she was walking in with Emma and Jane fully dressed and ready to go. He smiled and took Jane from her and they put them into the carriers. Tasha slipped on the jacket the Sam brought her and they walked to the nurses' station to check out.

Sam, Tasha and the babies finally arrived home. Tasha beamed as she carried Emma and Jane into their home for the first time. Before they would walk over the threshold, Sam snapped a quick picture with his phone and they walked inside. She went straight for her own bedroom expecting to see the cribs in there, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Sam? Where are the cribs? Oh god, were we robbed?" Tasha exclaimed instantly panicking. She turned back around and noticed the light pink bow across the unfinished nursery door. Tasha crept slowly forward as Sam turned the corner with the baby bag in hand. Tasha smiled as he looked absolutely adorable with it strapped over his shoulder. He blushed and opened the door revealing a brand new nursery. Tasha gasped in surprise. They were both utterly speechless.

"Who did this?" Sam asked. He could hardly believe his own eyes. He walked towards the changing table and opened the drawers to see everything in place. All the gifts they had received at the baby shower about a month ago had been put away. And the baby clothes had been folded neatly in the armoire. Tasha slowly lifted Jane out of her carrier and put her in the crib. Sam did the same with Emma. They gazed down at their girls and smiled, but the question of how this room came to be was still in the backs of their minds.

-That Night-

"The girls have been fed, changed, but only one will go to sleep." Tasha said as she sat in a soft chair in the nursery with a fussy Jane in her arms.

"I guess we know who'll be most like you." Sam teased as he looked over Emma's crib. She was fast asleep in her crib, dreaming away. He smiled and put a teddy bear at the end of her feet.

"Oh hush you. If anything she's like you. I may be stubborn, but you're just as fussy." Tasha said with a quick smirk. Sam couldn't help but agree. "Could you hold her for a minute I'm dump these diapers." She said passing Jane to Sam. He took her happily and sat down in the chair. He rocked her and she began to calm down.

"You and your sister are the most beautiful things I've ever seen…well besides your mom." Sam whispered to Jane as her eyes began to close. "Your grandmother would love you so much. You and your sister are named after her. She'd love your mom too. She'd be so proud of you two and her…" Sam continued to whisper. He suddenly felt a presence and looked up to see Tasha in the doorway. He looked back down at Jane and she had finally gone to sleep. After Sam put Jane back in her crib, he pulled Tasha closer to him.

"I bet your mother would be proud of you too." She whispered to him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. He hugged her waist closer to him and their lips finally parted. The feeling of warmth and comfort was still alive and well…even after those three years of being apart.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three years Ago (After Just Not That into yet) *NOTE: Dean is Daniel Turner (he gave Tasha an alias)-

She debated with herself to just say hello. Just a simple word could start a lifetime. "Just say it Damnit!" Tasha screamed to herself in her head. That's all it would take to at least be friends, but that blonde bitch he's sitting next to, just angered her. She left this place eight months ago and was with someone else. Daniel was a good guy, but he and Sam were just alike. He was hiding something, didn't talk about his family and was always on the lookout. She knew what he did for a "job", but he was always so secretive. Tasha wasn't sure she could handle more mysterious boyfriends.

The blonde kissed Sam goodbye, grabbed her bag, and walked out the library door. Now he was all alone. All she had to do was walk over there and sit at the table. It was a lot easier than it sounded. She looked away and shook her head and decided it could wait another day or two. She picked up her bag from the carpeted floor and started to walk out the door, when she noticed Sam wasn't at the table anymore. She clutched her bag closer to her body and quickly continued out the door. She heaved a sigh of release as the cool air of night embraced her. She exhaled and began to continue down the street, until she felt a hand pull her backwards.

"Are you following me?" The man said to her. On instinct, Tasha pulled the man into the light of the library doors and saw Sam gazing down with a small smile at her from his six foot height. As soon as she saw his brown eyes and knew his hand was holding hers, that familiar warmth made its way slowly through her veins. She felt her knees go weak. She hated that feeling after so long. Her mind boggled and Daniel came back into her mind. She shook her head and dropped her hand from Sam's grasp. He looked hurt for a moment, but Tasha tried to ignore that. "What're you doing back?" Sam asked again. His voice was almost ghostly to Tasha.

"I'm just passing through…" She lied. She looked him over. He'd been working out, she thought to herself.

"You're lying…you scratch your nose when you lie." Sam noted as Tasha reached for her nose. She instantly put it back down and folded her arms across her chest.

"I have to go, Sam. I'll call you." Tasha said. She began to walk away, but Sam stepped in front of her.

"You need my number to call me." He interrupted. Tasha knew she wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Sam, please. I can't do this right now. I'm sure your new girlfriend is waiting for you." She responded coldly.

"She's not my girlfriend…We're just…" Sam started, but Tasha interrupted him.

"You can't lie to me either, Sammy. I know you all too well." She said brushing his cheek. Sam held her hand there for just a moment until she slowly pulled away. "It was good to see you." That was all she said until she finally broke away and caught a cab.

-Present Time-

Tasha's head shot up from her dream, to a screaming sound coming from the baby monitor on her night stand. She grinned from ear to ear as she would have her first experience staying up all night with a crying baby. She looked to her left to see that Sam had already gotten out of bed, but she decided to get up anyway. She put on her slippers and made her way down the hallway to the nursery. She slowly opened the door and sure enough, Sam was sitting there cradling Jane and Emma in his arms. He looked up from the babies and to Tasha.

"They're only forty-eight hours old and these two are fussing like teenagers." Sam whispered jokingly. Tasha laughed softly and searched the drawers for two diapers. Sam looked over to her and shook his head. "They're clean." He confirmed.

"Well then…Let me get them back in the cribs, you, my dear, have to go to work tomorrow." Tasha said putting the diapers back. Sam sighed and kissed his girls tenderly and passed them gingerly to his wife. He kissed her goodnight and went back to bed. Before putting the girls in their cribs, Tasha sat down in the chair and looked down at her newborns. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought about the years to come raising them.

"You two are so lucky." She started. "You've got a dad that already adores you so much, he couldn't put it into words. You've got two uncles, and the best godfather any two girls could wish for. Your Uncle Dean looked as if he would cry when he held you, but God knows he wouldn't do that in front of anyone. Your Uncle Damon got you all your toys, along with your grandma. She cried when you were born. Then there's Bobby. He's your godfather, and will be here for you guys till the end of time. You've got so many people here for you. Just don't be like your mom and try to leave them behind because they'll search for you...and that's a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

-The Next Morning-  
Sam woke up early the next morning, not ready to leave his new family for work that day. He looked over to Tasha’s side of the bed to find that she wasn’t there. He turned up the baby monitor and heard soft music coming from the other end. He smiled and got out from under his bed sheets and went to take a shower. About thirty five minutes later, Sam came out from the bathroom to see Tasha making faces to the babies on a pillow. Jane and Emma squirmed on the pillow and seemed to be enjoying the entertainment. Tasha continued to giggle and tickle them. She laughed as Emma squealed in delight. Sam chuckled and grabbed a suit from the closet. He quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma was the first to spot him and she screamed out in happiness. Sam smiled brightly and kissed her forehead as well as Jane’s. He kissed Tasha goodbye and left for work.   
As soon as Sam was out the door, Tasha picked up the pillow the girls were on and carried them back to the nursery. She changed their diapers and fed them and headed straight to the closet. She took out different jumpers and bibs and began to dress them. She flipped out her phone and began to take pictures of her adorable twins. She changed their clothes multiple times until the house phone began to ring. She sighed and swiftly took the girls off the pillow and into their cribs. She ran to the phone and answered it.  
“Hello, Winchester residence.” Tasha greeted. There was a silence on the other end of the line. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She repeated. There was still no answer. She was about to hang up the phone before the person on the other end said something.  
“Watch the girls.” That was all the voice said before the line went dead. Tasha’s hands shook as she, unsteadily, put the phone back on its stand. She ran rapidly back to the nursery and to her relief she saw Jane and Emma giggling in their cribs. Tasha pulled up the blinds in the room and looked around the yard and didn’t see anything suspicious. She pushed the voice to the back of her mind and marked it as a nasty joke. Then out of the blue came the doorbell chime. Tasha ran back to her bedroom and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. She poked her head into the nursery again and then headed for the front door. She opened the door and there stood her brother in law.   
“I wasn’t expecting you!” Tasha greeted Dean with a quick hug. He smiled and walked over the threshold and into the living room. “They’re in the nursery if you want to see them.” She said nodding down the hallway. Dean’s smile only got brighter as they reached the nursery. He picked up Jane and then Emma. He looked down at them with such pride. Boy, he had beautiful nieces.   
“How’re you feeling? Liking parenthood?” Dean asked her as he sat down on the living room sofa. He held the twins out on his arms in front of him. Jane and Emma smiled up at their uncle.   
“Parenthood is easier than my mother told me it would be.” Tasha joked. “I shouldn’t get my hopes up yet though.”  
“Why not? You think something is gonna happen?” Dean asked curiously.   
“Yea, they’ll hit thirteen and become boy crazy and hormonal.” Tasha said with a laugh.   
“I think you’ll do just fine.” Dean responded with a smirk. Tasha set a piece of pie in front of him and one for herself. It wouldn’t hurt to have a piece of pie in the morning. She sat down next to him and sighed. Dean could sense something was wrong. “You okay, Tash?” He asked her.   
“The nursery…was that you?” She asked with all sincerity. Dean shook his head.   
“Do you really think I could come up with all that…pink and purple stuff?” Dean replied with a grin.  
“Then who did that? I know Sam and I didn’t do that. Damon and my mom wouldn’t have had time to do that.” Tasha reasoned. She looked at Dean with her peripheral vision and noticed him biting his lip. “You know something.” Tasha said as she narrowed her eyes on Dean.   
“I’m not…” Dean started, but Tasha interrupted him.  
“My dad told you do that didn’t he?” She said with a harsh tone. Dean shivered at the coldness in her tone. He knew this would come and he knew how badly she would react.   
“He just wanted to do something for you.” Dean argued gently. He didn’t want to upset her in front of the girls.   
“If he wanted to do something for me, he would’ve been there when they were born regardless of whether I wanted him there. Or even better, he could’ve walked me down the aisle when I married Sam.” Tasha said, raising her tone just a smidge. She took a quick breath in and calmed herself. She picked up the fork and began to eat her slice of pie. Dean looked at her via side glance, but said nothing more, but he knew it wasn’t the end of this conversation.  
-That Night-  
“Tasha? Where are you?” Sam called out from the door way as he set his briefcase down. It’d been a long day at the office at the firm. He was striving for junior partner at his firm, but for right now he had a long way to go.   
“I’m in here.” She mumbled from the kitchen. Sam rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw her hovering over the stove making lasagna. Sam looked away from Tasha to the baby monitor on the counter and heard a hint of snoring. He laughed as it made him think about his days of hunting with Dean. There were many sleepless nights caused by Dean’s obnoxious snoring. Sam laughed to himself and greeted Tasha again with a kiss on the cheek.  
“So how was your day?” Sam asked her starting to prepare the sauce. Tasha didn’t answer him. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Sam put the tomatoes and cutting knife down on the counter and turned to face his obviously troubled wife. He took her hands in his and she took her hands of the cheese grate. She let out a husky sigh and let Sam take her into his embrace. She let her body sink into his and let her heart beat go in sync with his. He wrapped his arms around her chest and turned her towards him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He finally asked her.  
“Not really…It’s nothing. I’m fine.” She answered simply and turned back to the stove.


End file.
